The invention provides a semiconductor processing technique for periodically selectively effecting lattice ordering and dopant distribution during a semiconductor layer formation process.
In many semiconductor processing operations, particularly those which damage the lattice, such as ion implantation, it is necessary to provide an additional post-annealing step to recrystallize the formed semiconductor layer or otherwise provide desirable electrical characteristics. This extra step may be cost objectionable. Furthermore, the thicker the layer, the more difficult it is to provide a post-annealing step for restoring desirable electrical characteristics because the product of time and temperature increases with increasing thickness.
The present invention provides a simple and effective solution to the above noted and other problems.